Fluid control valves are well known in the art to provide on/off control of fluid flow, through the use of electrical control signals. Such fluid control valves may find use in internal combustion engines, in fuel systems, and/or in systems that control motion of the engine valves, such as a compression release braking system, or a system in which typical camshaft-produced valve events are modified by way of fluid action. In some cases such fluid control valves may be inactive for a substantial period of time at a cold temperature. These fluid control valves may be prone to slow opening and closing until such time that the fluid viscosity changes due to temperature change as the engine warms up, or the local fluid viscosity changes due to shearing effects of fluid as the fluid control valve is repeatedly operated, or a combination of these and/or other changes.
Such problems are believed to be caused by fluid collecting in undesired regions where it can fully or partially restrict motion of the moving members of the fluid control valve, or by fluid that finds its way into the clearance spaces that exist between stationary and movable members of the fluid control valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,045 discloses draining damping fluid with respect to one cavity of an actuator chamber of a fluid control valve, but is silent regarding fluid in other locations of the device.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the deficiencies as set forth above.